Their Silenced Past
by Nitia
Summary: "Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart and his friends can only read the title" by Virginia Woolf. What do you think their past was like? What happened to these poor boys before they came to Sun Garden... Rated T just to make sure. Some cursing may be present. WARNING: Story contains depressing scenes and death.
1. Suzuno Fuusuke aka Gazel

_UPDATE JULY 2015: So I decided to expand on this story, so that is what I did. NOTE: It gets grim..._

* * *

_This is simply something I came up with while I listened to the song Time by Hans Zimmer and I looked at the cover picture and this little thing was born._

**_Warning:_**_This maybe a bit (to me a lot) depressing to some readers. So you have been warned._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. This is a pure fanfiction of my imagination._

_This story is just one of the many stories that could have happened to this poor boys..._

* * *

"Where the hell were you this time!?" A man shouted.

"Out with my friends!" A woman shouted in replay.

"Yeah, what friends woman?" The man shouted again.

"With Yukino and the rest!"

"Really because Yukino came here earlier asking for you!"

"Fine! I was working to earn some stupid money you fucking shit of a bastard!"

"You fucking whore!" The man screamed at the woman as he hit her.

Next door on the wall there was painting of a house drawn, a bracket liked shape drawn on the floor to represent the garden. Some old food and a few cans were laying there and small brown blanket was being hugged so tightly by a small trebling boy.

"Give me the fucking money you fucking whore!" The man screamed again.

"No you're just going to buy more alcohol, like always!" The woman shouted, covering herself with her hands for some defense.

"Give it now!" The man smacked the woman again.

"No leave me alone, you shitless drunk!" The woman now on the floor.

"I said give me the money whore!" The man was now on top of the woman beating her senseless, the woman tried to resist, but the man was to strong.

"No don't! Don't!" The woman shouted as the man started to rip her clothes off.

Next door the boy took his blanket and cover himself up and lay his messy white haired head on the floor, holding his little blanket tightly, his teal colored eyes crying silent tears, as the woman screamed and shouted.

His only wish for a better home…

* * *

The boy was laying on the floor. Hurt. Beaten. Motionless. Blood was spewing from his mouth and tears were flowing from his shocked eyes.

The man next door was lifting yet another bottle. Mumbling and hating on the world. Hating on his wife. Hating on his son. Another bottle meets his hand.

"Where are you, you piece of shit?" The drunkenness was clear in his voice.

The boy flinches, he knows what's coming. He tries to get away, but he's already broken body fails.

The man catches up. A sadistic smile grows on his face, as he approaches the boy. The boy tries to crawl away, with no success.

"Come here! Make me proud!" The man grabs the boy by his neck. The boy begins to scream and shriek, but to no avail.

The man becomes more excited. He started to squeeze the boys little neck. He muffles him with a dirty sock. Abuse came easily to him.

When the man becomes bored of the boy, he tosses him across the room, into a wall. And leaves to get another bottle.

That night it happened.

The woman came home earlier. Her husband nowhere to be seen. Her eyes were that of monster beginning to break. She gave no notice to the boy lying on the floor. She goes to the kitchen and takes a knife.

The boy begins to move slowly away. He heads towards a box, next to his blanket. He hides. Clutching his blanket tightly.

The man arrives. Drunken he does not close the door. Drunken he does not notice his wife. As he gets passed the kitchen, the woman strikes. But the man is strong and faces her. He grabs her neck and toppes her down. The woman panics. More and more and more the woman strikes. He squeezes her neck. The woman becomes weaker, her eyesight dimmer. The man coughs up blood. The woman drops the knife and passes out. The man gives it another good squeeze. And the woman dies. The man, bloody from the strikes, gets up and fails. He coughs up more blood and falls to the floor. The man curses as he dies.

In the next room, under the box, the boy lay hidden. Scared. Beaten. Bloody. He does not move. He does not make a sound. He simply drifts away into sleep, holding his trusting blanked.

The next day, a passerby sees the door opened. He looks inside only to frighten. The police came soon after and found the boy, hiding under his box.

* * *

_I hope you __enjoyed__ liked this little short story, next will sometime soon, if you have any thoughts on this please, tell me I would love to know, also your ideas are also welcomed, and maybe just maybe I will post another chapter for our dear poor Suzuno, his maybe a little different story..._

_I honestly don't know what came over me to have wrote something like this... the idea just came with the picture in the combination with the song._

_Please have a nice day and enjoy what you have,_

_goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is out!_


	2. Nagumo Haruya aka Burn

_I apologize for not updating sooner, but all of my stories haven't been updated for a while. Writer's block is a curious thing._

**_Warning:_**_This maybe be depressing to some readers. So you have been warned._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. This is a pure fanfiction of my imagination._

* * *

He was laughing and simply having fun. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he was simply playing with this stray dog.

Moving further and further away from his mother.

The dog was happy to have finally found someone who was acknowledging him, he was so happy he got into his playful pose and was wagging his tail. The little boy immediately understood what the dog wished and he gladly gave chase to the stray.

Moving nearer and nearer to the busy road.

But the boy didn't notice, the only thing he notice was the playful stray dog. The happy barking and the wagging tail made the boy smile. To him, the boy, the dog was his new plaything, that new toy, he always wished to have, but never had.

Red light switches to yellow. Engines rumble.

The dog dark brown fur was ruffled and full of knots and there were a few scars on its body. Yet the dogs amber brown eyes were so happy and beautiful amidst the crowd that it captivated the boy.

Yellow switches to green. Cars running past in a blur.

The dog ran ahead and came to stop, looked back to see if the small boy was still chasing him. The boy was running slowly towards the dog, his smile unmistakable, his hands reaching out. When he finally caught up to the dog, he gave the dog a big hug.

Green to yellow. Sound of engines stopping.

The dog breaks out of the boys hug and runs to the other side of the road. The boy follows, running on his small legs.

A mother screams, for the child.

The screeching sound of a quickly stopping truck fills the street.

The boys looks behind. His mother lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Mommy? Mommy, please wake up. Mommy!" The boy shook his mother, tears streaming down his face, his dark golden eyes in shock, and his hands the same blood as his hair.

Some of the spectators started to whisper, others calling the ambulance. The dog slowly comes closer to the boy, its amber eyes sadden. The dog stares at the boy and the bloody scene and then and the tear stained face of the boy. He sits beside the boy and licks his tears away.

The sirens are heard in the distance.

The truck driver keeps apologizing to the boy.

The spectators keep whispering.

And the dog starts to howl, as the boy screams…

* * *

_So that is my version of Nagumo's past. At least how I think he was orphaned. No no mention of the father, he just doesn't exist in my version._

_Tell me who you would like to read about next. And thank you to all my faithful readers._

_Please have a nice day and enjoy what you have,_

_goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is out!_


	3. Midorikawa Ryuuji aka Reize

_So many of you asked for him, so here it is. Sooner then I thought. Go figure._

**_Warning:_**_This maybe be depressing to some readers. So you have been warned._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own IE, IEGo, IEGoCS and IEGoG. This is a pure fanfiction of my imagination._

* * *

The smell of sterility filled his nose. He hated it, he hated the hospital. They were full of sick people, injured people, crying families and death. And the doctors, he hated them the most. They say they do anything and everything in their power, but they lie. They always lie. All of them always lie…

His younger siblings were crying and hugging their mother. They were 5 kids in total, him being the eldest. Their mother was in the hospital, dying. It has been like this for one year now, ever since their father had died.

He still remembers that day. He and his siblings were alone. He remembers the knock on the door, how he went and open the door, how the Chief of Police knelt down before him, how he put his hand on his green hair, how he said: "I'm sorry..."

That night, their mother screamed…

That morning their father said he will be back. A lie. The Chief said they did everything to stop the guy who killed their father. A lie. How the doctors said there was nothing they could do. A lie. How their mother said she'll be fine. A lie.

That night, their mother lost it…

Their mother started to get ill, she stopped going to work. First a week, then a month. "I'll get better, don't you worry." A lie. She never did, she only got worse.

That night, their mother hit him for the first time….

He had to start cut school, to take care of his other siblings. His grades dropped. His face changed. His emotions froze. All that was left was anger. He didn't cry, when he learned about father, when their mother hit him. He didn't even cry at the funeral.

"I made sure that you will stay together." Their mother said, before she died.

After a month his younger sibling was adopted. Two weeks after that, the twins. Then after half a year later his, a year younger, sibling. After that he was the only one left. His mother's last words echoed in him mind: "I made sure that you will stay together…" A LIE.

As he was watching his last sibling driving away, the other kids, came to his side. "Were sorry, you got separated from your family…"

That time he cried, he screamed and he hit the ground. For that was not a lie.

* * *

_Yeah I'm mean. I know. So next up will probably be Hiroto, but maybe not. Who knows. Well me from the future that's who. _

_Thank you all my faithful reviewers and silent but loyal readers._

_Please have a nice day and enjoy what you have,_

_goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is out!_

_..._

_ -Now where be my ice-cream, my poor, poor Midori *Cries so much I flood the city*- _


	4. Saginuma Osamu aka Desarm

_So I decided to this boy. He is usually so easily __forgotten. This story is also a bit different then the ones before._

**_Warning: _**_This maybe be depressing to some readers, as it does contain depressing and sad topics and some chapters contains death. So you have been warned._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own IE, IEGo, IEGoCS and IEGoG. This is a pure fanfiction of my imagination._

* * *

You would think his life sad. But he was quite happy with it. He was raised with the belief that even when the bad things happen, they happen with a good reason, with a purpose and for the better. A weird way to look on the world, sure, but he didn't mind.

His mother died, when he was 5 years old. The cause: cancer. But even though her life was on a clock, she gave her son all the love a mother can give a child. He can still vividly remember his mothers' warm smile and her loving eyes, as she spoke her last words to him.

"Remember to always be kind and gentle. I love you. Always have and will."

He never knew his father, but that didn't matter to him. His mother wanted her line to continue, but nobody would give her what she wanted. And she didn't want to trouble an unfortunate soul, so she got an artificial insemination. Many doctors said it's too dangerous, but she didn't mind.

After his mothers' death, he spend his childhood with his grandparents. His grandfather would teach him how to be a proper gentleman and how to fix just about everything. His grandmother on the other hand would teach him how to cook, knit and sew.

His grandparents were old and sick, after all they had his mother late in life. So he knew that in most likely hood he would go to an orphanage later on. His grandmother died first, after just two years of spending time with them.

"You are the kindest child I have ever known. Never forget that."

His grandfather would love him even more after that, and he would tell him that death is natural and it closes and yet opens another chapter in life. Was he sad? Yes. But in a way he was also happy. It meant that the ones he loved and cherish, were forever free of the pain and burdens of the hard life. Three years later, when he was 10, his grandfather passed away peacefully of old age.

"Be considerate of others, for if you're not, I will come back and haunt you."

His grandfather would joke right to the end, scaring the nurses to death sometimes. When he came to Sun Garden, he was probably one of the few kids to not mind, spending his life in an orphanage. After all he was raised with the belief that even when the bad things happen, they happen with a good reason, with a purpose and for the better.

* * *

_So I decided to go a bit more happy note here for our sweet Osamu. __Next up is Hiroto, for sure._

_Also a big t__hank you all my faithful reviewers and silent but loyal readers._

_Please have a nice day and enjoy what you have,_

_goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is out!_


	5. Kiyama Hiroto aka Gran

_HUZZA! Finally, FINALLY, managed to get this chapter done. So this little boy, went through so many, many, many different versions. The plot always remained somewhat the same, but I was never happy with the end result. After more than a year from my previous update, I have finally found the creativity to finish this well-over-do chapter. _

**_Warning: _**_This story contains depressing topics and may__ in some chapters contains mentions of: sexual __assault, rape, violence, torture and suicide. YOU HAVE BEEN __WARNED!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own IE, IEGo, IEGoCS, IEGoG and the new upcoming game/anime IE Ares no Tenbin. It belongs to Level 5. __This is a pure fanfiction of my imagination._

* * *

Dark. Cold. Alone. Hungry. Wounded.

He was feeling this way. Wherever he was, it was always dark, it was always cold and above it all it was always lonely. But then again, he was used to that. After all he was an orphan. A street urchin. The lowest of the low. It was all he knew. He was born as no one and will probably die as no one.

No matter how good at heart he may be, he had to eat and he needed clothes. He was never proud about stealing stuff, but when you're starving and the need for some food - any food, takes over your senses, right or wrong no longer matter.

He wasn't always stealing for himself, no when he was but a child, who couldn't even walk, the others got him food. The others being other street urchins. It's how they survived, by "helping" each other. He was supposed to be "helping" his elder "siblings", but he could not do what they demanded. Stealing food for survival was one thing. Stealing money, drug trafficking and kidnapping was another.

So he ran.

Would they be looking for him? Absolutely.

Would they found him? Probably.

Would they hurt him? Most definitely.

He knew this, even though he was young, he knew, that if they found him, they would hurt him. They would torture him. They would kill him.

So he ran and he hid.

That was what he was good at. Hiding. He would hide for days on end, only coming out when hunger became too strong to control. The place he was hiding was wet, cold, dark, dirty and empty, save for the rats and other vermin that took shelter there.

He doesn't know how long he spent there. Time seams to blur when you're in the dark. He knows he's been there for a very long time; after all he has already named all of the rats and some pigeons as well.

He was starving again, but he didn't not wish to leave his shelter, it was raining heavily outside and he was already cold enough. After a few hours he lost his fight with instinct. He had to get food or else he would die.

So he went, in the dead of night, in the raging storm in search of food. He found a small food store, he took a rock he found and smashed the store window into trillion tiny little pieces. He quickly went inside and stole some food, he knew the police would come soon. He left, feeling ashamed.

He started to run, towards his little hiding spot. But he didn't get far, for a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. The most terrifying voice.

"Hiroto. Where are you running, Hiroto." They found him. He starts running, faster.

"Now don't you dare run away from me Hiroto!" The stop him. He falls.

"You little fucking shit! Do you know what you have cost me! You fucked up little brat!" The hurt him. He screams.

"I will make you suffer for this Hiroto!" And they start beading him with fists and kicks.

They don't stop when he begins to cry. They don't stop when he starts to lose to the darkness. They stop when they hear the police sirens.

Dark.

Cold.

Alone.

Hungry.

Wounded.

It's the last thing he thinks about, when the darkness greets him in a warm embrace.

…

"I think he's starting to wake up."

Bright.

"Hello."

Warm.

"Can you hear me?"

Crowded.

"Are you feeling well?"

Stuffed.

"My name is Kira Hitomiko."

Fixed.

* * *

_Okay now go in the review and start hating on me. _

_Now I don't know who will be next (nor when), so if you have someone you would love to hear the story of please tell me._

_A big t__hank you all my faithful reviewers and silent but loyal readers, you guys rock!_

_Please have a nice day and enjoy what you have,_

_goodbye or goodnight..._


End file.
